


【授翻/德搞】没有察觉（PWP）

by homeworkQAQ



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeworkQAQ/pseuds/homeworkQAQ
Summary: 全GSG9都知道马吕斯不会喝酒，完全不会。
Relationships: Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher
Kudos: 9





	【授翻/德搞】没有察觉（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Не замечал](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/738837) by Saberok. 



全GSG9都知道马吕斯不会喝酒，完全不会。如果他喝了三杯红酒或两杯伏特加，他的眼前就会开始模糊，四肢发软，说不出一句完整的话来。就算你碰他，或者对他说些什么，他也不会攻击你，完全不会。他喜欢坐着不动，盯着一个点看，然后靠在旁边的人身上慢慢地睡着。因为这是一种很少见的景象，莫妮卡每次都心软地让埃利亚斯或多米尼克把马吕斯带回到他的房间去。两个德国人深吸了一口气，小声商量着用石头剪刀布来决定谁去，当胜负揭晓时，其中一个人会站起来，小心翼翼地把睡着的人抱进二楼的房间。  
今天是个特殊的日子：列拉·梅尔尼科娃的生日。马吕斯不想喝酒，因为他知道在这种场合他甚至撑不到派对流程的一半。但在季穆尔"没什么大不了"的说辞下，他喝下了马克西姆递给他的伏特加。而莫妮卡和多米尼克坐在马吕斯的两边担忧地看着他，等到耶格又喝了一杯果汁，点了点头说没事，他们才放下心来。他们平静地坐着，直到大约一个半小时后，格雷丝突然拿着酒杯从座位上站起来，大声喊着简短的祝酒词，紧接着响起了一阵喧哗声和高脚杯碰撞的声音。马吕斯为自己在这种场所不喝酒而感到愧疚，特别是在塞纳维耶夫对他严肃的注视下。  
当耶格倒在班迪身上时，莫妮卡让他把马吕斯带回房间里，如果多米尼克不想回来了，她会给他们打掩护。或许不应该让别人知道马吕斯在这方面很弱。如果有人取笑他怎么办？或者特意把他灌醉，就是为了看他的醉态？也许他们只是太敏感了？他们的同事并不像他们想的那么坏，但多给自己留退路总不会出错。班迪表明他不准备回来了，对莫妮卡表达了感谢，把耶格的手放在他的肩膀上，一只手环住他的腰，另一只手搂着马吕斯的膝弯，抱着耶格站起身来把椅子踢开。多米尼克在同事们"发生啥事"的询问中离开了，莫妮卡的声音和埃利亚斯的附和在嘈杂的环境中越渐模糊不清了。  
当多米尼克从举办宴会的餐厅出来时，马吕斯搂着他的脖子，用力地把鼻子埋进了他的肩窝里，多米尼克被他吓得一哆嗦。好吧，这种事情是第一次发生。耶格被打横抱起时，通常没有生命迹象。只有在给他盖好被子准备离开他的房间时他才会有动静。但这也不是以前那种隐约而微弱的低语。也许是他梦到了什么不好的东西？他前不久说过，最近几天因为做噩梦总睡不着觉。他今天也很有可能是遇见梦魇了。噩梦只是梦而已，但是班迪认为如果马吕斯一直那么用力地抓着他背上的兜帽，他就得买一件新的卫衣， 或者请某个女孩把它缝起来。嗯……要么让耶格他自己买，要么让他来缝。  
终于艰难而又痛苦地爬上了楼梯，多米尼克注意到他的手指正不由自主地用力掐着马吕斯的肩膀和膝弯。他想知道如果马吕斯醒着，是否会感到隐隐作痛？或者班迪掐得没有他想的那么用力？好吧，这不重要。他得把朋友抱到他的床上去，早点上床睡觉。在多米尼克试图不绊到自己的脚时，马吕斯夹起了双腿，把膝盖骨撞到了班迪的锁骨上。他倒吸了一口凉气，肩膀因为疼痛而下意识地向前耸了耸，多米尼克说服自己，耶格不是故意的，他自己也不想的，喝醉的人无法控制自己。他确实一次就说服了自己，但这还是很疼。  
在门前痛苦地站了几秒后，多米尼克用小指勾住门把手，稍微蹲下了些，好让他的手放低一点，慢慢地压下门把手。走进房间后，班迪踢了一下门，门轻轻地咔嚓一声关上了，他走到床边，把马吕斯放在了床上。有个问题。马吕斯不肯松开多米尼克。即使班迪用拇指去掰马吕斯的肩膀，马吕斯也不松开他。真糟糕。现在怎么办？总不能一直站到早上等到耶格先生醒过来。好极了，他会为此付出代价的。他为什么要这样？上回可不是这样的，那现在是什么情况？好吧，冷静，只好将就一下跟马吕斯睡一张床了。只要几个小时而已，是吧？对，肯定只要几个小时而已。  
那么，得把多余的东西拿下来再躺下。多米尼克慢慢地解开了耶格的腿袋，轻轻地把它从马吕斯身上脱了下来，扔到床头柜上。他奇迹般地把对方的运动鞋和袜子都脱了下来，扔在床腿边的地板上。在几次尝试后，班迪用脚脱下了自己的鞋袜。他把马吕斯推到墙边，一只手放在中间，另一只手放在耶格的腰上躺了下来。当多米尼克舒服地把头靠在枕头上时，马吕斯开始含糊不清地咕哝着，把整个身子贴了过来。他甚至把腿搭在了班迪身上，不让他溜走。是啊，太好了，在你被压得喘不过气来的时候，你怎么能睡个好觉呢？  
“还要……”马吕斯哼哼道，“气味……这个气味……”  
多米尼克再也听不到耶格说的话了：马吕斯开始像猫一样慢慢地用鼻子和脸颊蹭别人的脖子和下巴。他在干什么？他把班迪当成其他女孩了吗？哦豁，除非对方也是这个体型。那……难道他梦见一个男人了？还是多米尼克太敏感了，耶格现在正抱着一匹小马？一定是一匹小马，该死，一定是一匹见鬼的小马！在班迪祈祷马吕斯梦见一匹小马或任何四条腿的动物时，耶格正抱着他往他的身上爬，也不管他们是不是差点从床上摔下来。好在反应快的多米尼克及时扶住床的金属底座阻止了这一切的发生，往床的中间挪了挪。  
“多姆……”这回马吕斯在班迪的耳边哼唧，“多米尼克……”  
班迪瞪大了眼睛盯着天花板。他喊了他的名字？不不不，是梦话，是梦话肯定是梦话，不可能的，马吕斯不可能哼唧着叫他的名字。也许……也许是另一个多米尼克？小时候的朋友或是熟人？不，他很久以前就说过，他从没见过叫这个名字的人，他很喜欢这个名字。难道马吕斯真的……？他现在真的在想着他叫出这个名字？他甚至提到了气味。每个人都有自己的气味，对吧？那……那为什么多米尼克没有察觉耶格对他感兴趣呢？为什么没有察觉他的企图？为什么没有察觉他眼神和行为中的暗示？为什么没有察觉……怎么就没有察觉呢？没察觉这一切？  
“我爱……”这抱怨一般的低语让班迪背上一阵酥麻，“我爱你……”  
什么？爱？多米尼克没听错吧？马吕斯爱他？那就是他真的没察觉到周围发生的事。是啊，多米尼克，你没有察觉到敌人的动作，你就会第一个死，你没有察觉到耶格对自己的迷恋，你就是个瞎子。认输吧，班迪。即使是现在你都没有察觉，马吕斯正用他的勃起在你的大腿上摩擦。多米尼克颤抖着，想轻轻地抓住耶格的大腿，把他拉开，但微弱的呻吟阻止了他。马吕斯缓缓抬起头来，用蒙着水雾的双眼望着班迪。他怎么回事，一直醒着吗？还是他大腿上的手把他弄醒了?  
"我爱你。"马吕斯轻声重复道。  
耶格把手从班迪的脖子下抽了出来，手指埋进他的头发里，吻了他。多米尼克感觉到他的嘴唇被压住，他意识到他并不讨厌它。奇怪的是，现在他本应该考虑如何伤害马吕斯，离开房间，今后再也不和他说话。但……但他没有这样的想法。搞什么？他甚至有点……喜欢？是啊，班迪曾经看过Gay片，因为好玩而想过和男人上床，但他从来没碰到过机会。现在机会来了？认真的？命运，你真的是在嘲笑可怜的多米尼克。但有时嘲笑也会变成一份完美的礼物。而且是多米尼克会接受的礼物。  
“该死的，马吕斯，”班迪透过亲吻的间隙说道，“对不起。”  
多米尼克猛地把耶格压在身下，双手向上抚过马吕斯的大腿，解开他的牛仔裤拉链，把它拉了下来。马吕斯张开嘴呻吟着，让班迪的舌头探索他的两排牙齿、舌系带、脸颊的内侧和上颚。马吕斯很享受这种感觉，双手紧紧抓住班迪胸前的衣服，配合着多米尼克的动作挪动大腿。对方的手伸进他的内裤，轻轻揉搓着他的阴茎。他早就梦寐以求了，从他们相遇的那一刻起。他曾幻想着多米尼克粗暴地抓着他，把他按在墙上，狠狠地操他。而这只是他收藏的众多剧本之一。  
当肺里的空气耗尽，耶格开始呜咽时，班迪松开了他的嘴唇，深吸了一口气，用鼻子蹭蹭他的脖子，咬着他的耳垂。还要，耶格还想要。还想要多米尼克的触摸，还想要那让人发疯的气味，还想要那热烈的吻，他将献上自己作为交换，就像他以前所幻想的那样。他会忍受任何惩罚，只是想要更多地感受多米尼克，更多更多。就在马吕斯沉浸在情欲中时，班迪把他的卫衣掀到锁骨上，舔咬着他硬挺起来的乳头，在腹肌上留下一些湿漉漉的吻。多米尼克抬起耶格的腿，把马吕斯的牛仔裤扯了下来扔在地板上，听到哼唧声和床因为晃动而发出的嘎吱声。  
班迪把唾液涂在了自己的手指上，按压马吕斯的后穴，惊讶地发现手指轻松地就钻了进去。这不是他的第一次？记得他曾经说过他和邻居有过一段感情，但后来她出轨了，从此他就再也没谈过恋爱了。如果那是真的，那么他……他自慰过？想着多米尼克自慰？还是别人？这些想法让班迪很生气，他塞入了两个手指，把手指分开，另一只手紧紧地捏着对方的大腿。他想知道他为什么生气。因为那个女孩出轨了？因为马吕斯用手指操自己？或者他可能在想多米尼克以外的人？没错，这就是他生气的原因。  
“马吕斯，你是自慰过了？”多米尼克几乎是在吼叫，“还是你跟别人做过了？”  
“你……”过了一会，耶格紧张地回答道，“我自己……想着你……”  
这足以让班迪平静下来，让他体内愤怒的野兽平静下来。好吧，他的宝贝没被人碰过。等等，宝贝？多米尼克在脑子里管耶格叫他的宝贝吗？是啊，那性感的小脸蛋儿眼里带着恳求，色情地张开嘴，发出多米尼克听过的最可爱的声音，他还能对他怎么办？是啊，他这么容易被引诱，他应该在地狱里被焚烧。班迪这么想着暗笑出声，在马吕斯失望的呻吟声中把手指拔了出来，再一次把手指弄湿，把唾液涂在手上。直到现在他才想起来，他没有脱掉自己的裤子。他骂着脏话，试着用一只手解开皮带和牛仔裤。做完这些之后，他握住自己的肉棒，用唾液作为临时润滑油，紧闭着牙齿喘着气。  
多米尼克已经很久没和别人做过了。该死，说到伴侣，他甚至很久没打过飞机了。要么是作战行动，要么是帮其他干员修他们的装备，要么是根本没有心情。感谢俄罗斯人把马吕斯几乎灌醉了，感谢莫妮卡让他来把耶格带到房间里。班迪认为他的阴茎已经足够滑了，他跪下来移近了些，把眯起了眼睛沉重呼吸着的马吕斯的腿放在他的大腿上，慢慢地把龟头插了进去，十分享受地看着耶格用手抓着枕头来抑制愉悦的呻吟声。马吕斯，别这样，多米尼克喜欢你那充满情欲的绵长的呻吟。  
班迪把马吕斯的双手交叉着固定在他的头顶，插到了底，再缓缓地拔出。耶格呻吟着摇着头，扭动着臀部，抽噎着想要更多，而多米尼克很乐意给他更多。他很难克制住自己。再一次整根插入，班迪抽插的节奏一下子变得猛烈起来，啃咬着马吕斯的脖子。而马吕斯环着多米尼克的肩膀，手指抓着他的后背，用指甲挠着。班迪没有察觉到，只是不断地顶进他的身体，啃咬他的脖子。过了一段时间，多米尼克的大腿有点酸痛，于是他减缓了速度，当酸痛或多或少消退时，又恢复了之前的速度。班迪改变了几次节奏，在慢节奏的间隙啃咬着耶格的脖子、肩膀和锁骨，这感觉几乎要让他发疯。  
在高潮要来临的时候，多米尼克想告诉马吕斯，但对方高亢的呻吟声阻止了他。他上衣的一部分慢慢地湿了，他知道耶格射出来了。太好了，他也该结束了。他猛地抽了出来，把舌头伸进耶格的嘴里，用力地套弄着自己的肉棒。大概过了一分钟，他射在了马吕斯的肚子和卫衣上，他用卫衣把肚子上的精液擦掉，靠着墙躺在他的爱人身边。没错，现在是爱人而不是别的什么。马吕斯对他表白了，把自己的身体交给了他，直到最后一刻也没有拒绝他。他怎么可能对耶格不动心呢？没错，不可能。哼，如果马吕斯过了今晚醒过来之后什么都不记得了，多米尼克会告诉他所有细节。

四十分钟前……

“你真这么觉得？”埃利亚斯凑近了莫妮卡，在她耳边说着悄悄话。  
“对，”女孩确信地点点头，“我没法看着马吕斯这么痛苦下去了。”  
“万一多米尼克拒绝了他呢？”  
“马吕斯拥有他的天生丽质和我加在果汁里的一点点春药，多米尼克不会顶得住的。”莫妮卡对埃利亚斯眨了眨眼，把沙拉放在了自己的盘子里。  
“巫婆。”他只是笑了笑。


End file.
